Virgo
Virgo is the 6th sign of the Zodiac and is ruled by the planet Mercury. It is associated with the 6th house of health and serving others. Virgo is seen as perfectionistic and neat. More soon... Characteristics http://www.primalastrology.com/virgo.html "It is widely thought that the word “Virgo” means “virgin” and refers to a Virgo’s tendency to be clean, meticulous, reserved, cautious, and independent. Though Virgos are all of these things, there is much more to them than that. ... Those born as Virgos spend a good deal of time lost in their own thoughts. They are deeply analytical and like to reflect on the past to gain insight into the present. They sometimes spend too much time looking backward, though, and may miss out on opportunities which are right in front of their faces. As logical and observant as they are, Virgos must be careful not to confuse their perception of reality with reality itself. Sometimes while looking at the fine details they can miss the big picture, and it is important for Virgos to stay flexible and open minded, even after they have completed their analysis of a situation. This sign doesn’t need to be as outwardly bold as some other signs do. They are social when they want to be, but rather than being a part of a big group, Virgos are more likely to spend quality one-on-one time with a friend or family member. They like to help others, especially with organisation, and are always excited to make improvements in their lives and the lives of others. Virgos are resilient, wilful, and independent. They learn best from direct experience, which means in order to grow they will have to go out into the world and learn from their own mistakes. Of course, nobody likes to make mistakes, but Virgos inherently understand that they are in charge of their own journey and really only learn from their own observations and analyses. The inevitable need to get back up and try again after rough life lessons gives Virgo its reputation for being one to bounce back easily. " Modernised: See Element#Modernised ... Virgo in my mind right now is like dust. It is the "air" version of Earth, it is the particles in the air, the dust around the asteroid belt, the electron-positron sea in the aether, it is whenever matter (earth) exists in it's most discrete, unstructured forms and in a spread out area. Hence, the nature of Virgo is to find the order amongst the chaos, to spread as evenly as possible and make the most perfect configuration of the mess that is possible. I guess it might do this via interactions with light, whereby tiny dust particles are able to heat up so much more than a clump of matter can, and hence the heat separates them from each other out in space away from strong gravity and the weak gravity of other particles can never add up enough to cause the dust to collect. Unlike gases, which have only collective heat and hence begin to swirl and collapse, dust does not collapse and collect, it separates and reaches equilibrium, it finds stability amongst chaos. Just like the carbon dust that coats its ruling planet Mercury and acts as a layer of thermally conductive paint. Examples of Virgo Placements *'Sun in Virgo': *'Moon in Virgo': *'Mercury in Virgo': *'Venus in Virgo': *'Mars in Virgo': *'Jupiter in Virgo': *'Saturn in Virgo': *'Uranus in Virgo': *'Neptune in Virgo': *'Pluto in Virgo': *'Chiron in Virgo': *'North Node in Virgo': *'Virgo-Rising': The Vacuum chapter 1 "NAt abh a v. Wn ew prdE LKei=io)) erw defne antKEo " In order to define Leo, we may think of a king Lion's pride... but when we define this nature, it can only exist relative to something else that is shameful, vulnerable, weak. NAture abhors a vacuum. chapter 2 "A positive future implies a negative past" In order to violate the 2LoTD locally and create complexity from simplicity, you require an energy flow, work needs to be put in to conserve overall flows, and the net system always increases in entropy but time symmetry says there is uncertainty in both the future and past, and retrocausality is just re-adjusting our prior assumptions to fit new information that nullifies a previous uncertainty. The cat was never 'alive and dead', Schrodinger just wasn't sure which branch of the multiverse he was in. Each branch always supercorrelates with its result, they are inseparable but superposed by the uncertainty of the final projective measurement. chapter 4 "" Examples Jada Pinkett-Smith is a double Virgo (Sun and Moon) from the Pluto in Virgo generation. You can definitely catch her strong Virgo energy in her gaze and in her demeanour. Not to mention she was born on the Cusp of the coming Libra generation and married famous Libra: Will Smith. Category:Earth Signs Category:Mutable Signs Category:Virgo Category:Zodiac Category:Astrology